I am Fire
by TwoPointNo
Summary: [Set Post S1 Finale] [Evil!Emma] The curse breaks and it is only a matter of time before Snow White and the rest of the town decide what to do with her but meanwhile someone needs to make sure she does not get murdered by the masses and who else but the savior to do the job, and all that time with Regina can't really be healthy for Emma, can it? [I suck at summaries fyi]


**A/N: Hello people, you're here and I already love you. So usual disclaimers I obviously do not own OUAT and if you think I do then you've missed the whole point of this site and you're a cutiepie. There's mentions of abuse and rape, there's cursing too (the ususal guys c'mon), Evil!Emma yay, yes homo and that's it for disclaimers. Enjoy and rememeber I love you and it would be the coolest if you reviewed, also I'm on tumblr in one-eyed-duncan so you're welcome over there too**

* * *

It was as if light was tearing through her flesh. The blackness that had been behind her eyelids less than a second ago was overwhelmed by a bright orange as a wave of energy emerged warm from the point where her lips clashed with Henry's cold and paper-like brow, the intensity of it all forced her to open her eyes and stagger backwards, taking in her surroundings she could only see his frail form, this kid who she barely knew and yet loved completely, sit up and be, well, alive, so very alive. Taking all the breaths she'd been holding since Gold had run away with what she thought was the only solution to Henry's situation Emma Swan failed to notice all the hospital staff looking at each other with a new found light and the fear in the mayor's eyes as she retreated the room after yelling an_ I do love you_, her relief over her son's awakening overpowered by the realization that her curse had been broken.

/

She felt trapped, it was just a hug but it was more incarcerating than the bars that had held her over a decade ago; she had never been one for group hugs, she had partaken in one perhaps two in her life, group homes were very strict with their touchey feely rules, but Emma Swan had never willingly embraced more than one person at a time, not that she'd ever had two people worth embracing in her life at once. But now these two -now that she thought of it- strangers were around here whispering "my baby" and she wanted nothing more than to shove them away, all her life she wondered what was so wrong with her that her parents just couldn't keep her and now they showed up and the explanation they had was that she had to fulfill some crap destiny: oh yes, unfreeze time with only one lifetime of pure pain and shit, what a great fucking deal! She left herself be held out of respect to the schoolteacher that had helped when she first came in town and her stupid crush, and then heard their animated chatter as the wheels in her head turned.

Even when though through all her life she was told she was not the brightest bulb in the bunch –when she was even considered as a bulb instead of sheer darkness- she knew that in no world was abandoning a baby to a different dimension considered right, not even when there was a curse looming in said baby's dimension. As the town bustled and gave her hollow words and smiles all Emma could think of was the selfishness of these people, they had sent her to 28 years of abuse and shortcomings, she had dealt with hunger, violence, neglect, death, all because they _hoped_ she would save them eventually, these heroes had made an infant suffer to save themselves. There was a prickling sensation in the back of her head; the air around her was thickening making it difficult to breathe, to think. She wanted to run away, it was the obvious choice, take her kid and go; she was looking around, taking in the scenery of this play that her life had become, people running to each other, out of their cars, their houses, embracing one another, tears in their faces; she had gone through so much just so these bunch of nobodies could have this moment, witnessing it made her want to scream and punch a fucking baby.

She was taken out of her thoughts when someone who she didn't have the energy to remember came running to them and told them something about Whale and Regina and murder? She heard Henry say "she's still my mom" and broke out of the daze, the hope that after having his suspicions confirmed Henry would want nothing to do with Regina was crushed, she entertained the idea of just taking Regina with them, she had to admit she looked like she was a damn good mother giving him food and clothes and not proyecting her apparently murderous ways onto him. "Killing Regina is wrong" Snow said clutching David's arm as he nodded and Emma's blood boiled in her veins, such good human beings to everyone but their baby, whom they'd sent to –for all they knew at the time- the fucking bottom of the ocean or Hitler's house.

/

Emma tore through the crowd gathered outside Regina's house, all the righteousness and angry yelling fueling her desire to punch each and every one of them in the face, all those feet stomping in the perfectly kept garden of the mayor's house, their owners standing tall, their bloodlust fueled by their numbers; by the time Emma got to the front of it Regina looked almost insignificant in the grand scheme of things, pinned against a column of her own house by a doctor/god-knows-what.

Emma rushed to push him out of the way, perhaps with a bit more force than needed but she was not in the state of mind to care at all. He fell to the steps before the porch and his contact with the ground caused a silence in the mob; all the people, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and even Regina staring at her as she pushed her hair out of her face. Whale shot up and faced her, as if he was a match for her and all of her fight-or-die background, he spoke in a loud voice so everyone could hear "do you understand what happened princess?" he spat the title and her nostrils flared at it "this bitch you're protecting cursed us all for however old you are and we want fucking justice, her head on a spike" a low rumble of consent came from the crowd and Emma could see Henry clinging at Snow's cardigan, it only angered her, she squared her shoulders and remained still between Regina and him, he continued "Look honey your parents are neither my Queen or King and you're certainly not my princess so if you would move the fuck away this would be solved rather easily" Emma took a step forward almost making him step out of the porch again "Look _sweetheart_ I do not give a third of a fuck about who your royalty is" she looked at the mob "None of you for all that matters" her eyes went right back to Whale's, unforgiving "I am the sheriff of this pathetic made up town and in case you haven't noticed your bullshit medieval laws don't apply since mankind evolved" she gave him a bone chilling smile "So you can shove the spike up your asshole and I'll call you when the trial's being held, I'll let you come in and watch" the crowd was quiet but it did not waver, eyes moving from Emma to Regina and the retreating form of Whale, the brunette being rather successful at feigning indifference "I will be holding the crown accountable for all damages to my property, they are being caused by your citizens after all" still, no one said a word, Emma threw them another smile "Y'all heard her, get the fuck out of her lawn" she stared them down as they retreated leaving no one but the Charmings and Henry, Emma still standing in front of Regina, her body taut with anger, the smooth voice came once again from behind her "Be more crass while my son listens Miss Swan, I dare you" Emma turned scoffing and taking her handcuffs out, the metal rattling as her hand shook, she hastily fastened them around Regina's wrists and pushed her down the path towards the patrol car "Shut the fuck up"

/

Emma's head was pounding, her heartbeat rapid and incredibly strong throbbing against the skin of her temple; as if following the rhythm her hand was throwing a ball against the station's wall and catching it promptly without the slightest bit of concentration; her foot bouncing up and down and against the leg of the chair, she was a mess, especially compared to the woman in the other side of the bars. Regina Mills was sitting on the small cot of the jail cell, back straight as ever legs crossed hands on her lap, taking in her surroundings, it had been a silent ride to the station, and the only words the sheriff had spoken were her rights before she slammed the cell shut and sat, hours ago. Regina could have deal with the dead silence if only it was dead, the clinking of whatever metal scrap those boots had against the leg of the chair and the thuds of the ball hitting the wall echoed through the small space.

"A bit antsy are we dear?" Regina spoke calmly, eyes roaming the room as if she hadn't spent the last hour doing it over and over again, not a lot of space to look at indifferently. The ball fell to the floor "How awesome would it be if you shut up right now?""I could commit to your vow of silence if only you do the same and remain still; your foot isn't exactly gracious in its movements" Emma rolled her chair to face the cell, there was an anger in her eyes Regina had never seen on her, to be honest she didn't know if it aroused her or the feeling in the pit of her stomach was sheer fear, understanding she was not in the position to anger the person responsible of perhaps seeing her son one last time before her unstoppable death sentence came she continued calmly "I understand that having your entire belief system destroyed must be quite unnerving but there are far more quiet ways to cope Miss Swan" Emma only blinked.

She was so pissed at everyone, her parents for abandoning her so they could reunite some hypothetical day, and this bitch and Gold for knowing and hiding it from her, and the kid for almost dying on her, and everyone in that stupid town for getting so happy only because of her suffering; and here was Regina with an angry mob actually claiming her fucking head and all she chose to say was some smart ass comment on her feet and noise. Emma wasn't sure what was happening, not completely, but she knew Regina -Evil Queen of fucking not Disney- owed someone an explanation and probably an apology, and someone definitely owed her an explanation, an apology and maybe a fucking fruit basket for her trouble; she had been thrown into the system three times, she had almost been raped once in a foster home, she still had some of the old cigarette burns other guy used as punishment, her foster brother cut her doll's arm once, two times a neighbor's dog had chased her after she had to break in to steal some food, the kids in school were shit to the girl without parents, she couldn't get her glasses before she stole the money for them, no one ever cheered for her in the mandatory school plays and she had gone to fucking jail while pregnant, someone of all the happy people owed her a motherfucking fruit basket with some exotic fruits she'd never heard of, none of that pears and grapes shit, if they had to chip in so be it.

Regina cleared her throat and craned her neck the slightest bit to get a better look at her without actually looking like she cared, because she might have been defeated but she was not going to look like she _cared,_ "I am glad you took my advice but I'm not sure that facial expression is different than the one someone having a stroke would have" she uncrossed her legs and crossed them again, eyes roaming the small station again "at least one of us must survive this week to take care of Henry , better you than Snow White and her boy toy" Emma looked up from the point her eyes had been fixated for at least five minutes and stared at her, eyes locking, she blinked that empty blink again, "How'd you kill Graham?""What?""You weren't even there and thirty-something cops/huntsmen don't just have heart attacks and die, so did you kill him via Bluetooth or something?" she didn't even bother to deny it, she knew Emma Swan wouldn't buy any explanation even if the real one defied everything she thought as possible, "I had his heart and crushed it to dust, literally not as in one of those euphemisms for romantic disillusionment, I held his heart in my hand and _squeezed _until it disintegrated" Emma was still staring at her "all because he broke up with you? You're fucked up""he did not break up with me, we were not in a relationship, I did not love him he _couldn__'__t_ have loved me" there was something else in that sentence but she chose to ignore it "It was me then? You have a big fat lesbian crush on me and you decided to kill the competition?" _The_ _queen_ scoffed "Don't flatter yourself, I simply don't enjoy sharing my toys, even if I don't like them that much they are mine. The fact that you waltzed in here and decided to take my son and my... Graham, and a branch of my tree, who exactly do you think you are?""Why, I am the princess of these lands" Emma said stretching her arms gesturing out the window and letting them fall down "Well I was Queen much before you were even born and I simply was not willing to sit by and let you destroy everything I'd built"

/

Emma woke abruptly from her slumber and jerked her head off the desk in front of her as she heard footsteps approaching, she grabbed her gun from where it rested in the holster as she stood up and moved a leg back to wake Regina up. "hey Regina someone's coming" a smooth voice retorted "I'm aware Miss Swan they're not exactly being subtle" Emma was preparing her answer when the door was kicked and the lock gave in, some serious security the sheriff station had, Emma raised her arms with her gun in place as Regina remained calmly sitting in the cot.

Leroy was the first person she saw "We're her for her, Sheriff move" Regina sneered "they sent a dwarf for me? Is dear Snow's army lacking or should I be insulted?" Emma growled without turning around "Will you shut up?" The dwarf moved forward "look the people outside and me, we just want some justice so let the bitch go and we'll take care of the rest""this is not the way dude" he kept going, "take one step forward and I'll shoot right through your skull" he did not keep going "why are you protecting her? She made you grow up without parents" Emma squared her shoulders and stared right at him as Regina watched amused, the dwarf moved forward and Regina could swear she saw a small smile as Emma shot a bullet to the floor right next to his right foot "One step Leroy" he shrieked and jumped to the side on his left foot "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" She moved her arms to aim at him "leave and take your mob with you""I'm gonna tell Snow and she won't be happy to hear this sister" she stared him down and started with a whiny voice "Please don't tell on me with my mommy" he backed off the station stumbling into a chair as he yelled "you're crazy, aren't you?"

Emma lowered her gun and went straight for the window to watch Leroy yell something and the mob retreat, she let her forehead collide with the cool glass and her eyes close until she heard the silky voice, "My savior" she left the familiar sarcasm wash over her and as she laughed a bitter laugh she let out a "you psychotic bitch" that had Regina raising an eyebrow. Emma moved to open her cell and walked in and all but yanked her for the cot "It's house arrest for you" Regina let out a low hum "To what do I owe this mercy""Multiple guest rooms I guess" "My savior _and_ my roomie"

/

"Emma you can't stay with her!" Snow's voice was high pitched and desperate "She's evil, she will kill you in your sleep most likely", "I do not attack while the other is defenseless Snow, I'm wounded you hold me in such little regard" Regina talked from her seat and Emma simple admired how she managed to looked so disinterested in the world while she was red in the face and fighting the urge to just shove Mary Margaret –disney princess and her mother- out of the house. "Look I heard you say it was wrong just killing Regina and that is what happens if I don't stay, people kill Regina""someone else can stay!" Emma sighed as she took a glass of whiskey and sipped it "Who!? Are you going to give up your precious reunion night with prince Charming because no one else is going to protect _her_ on your behalf, you might as well be honest and say you want to let her die so we can stop this bullshit!" Regina smiled from her spot as Snow winced "I don't want that, she deserves a trial and -and Henry loves her" Regina's face fell at that "oh please, what the trial is gonna sentence her to community service? She's going to get death by fire or some medieval shit so say the word and I leave her to stop the mob all by herself she has no magic but there's some sharp knives and she has those heels, she'll be _fine_" The room was tense as Emma's eyes looked for Snow's and hers kept down, to the ground, Regina watching the whole scene with a guarded fear masked with amusement, god knows she knew she was dying but to die without as much as the opportunity to apologize to Henry for the hell she'd put him through, that just wouldn't do. Snow talked quietly "There must be another way. Emma you can't stay here""Let her die then""No… Emma we don't do that""We?" Snow looked up into green eyes that reminded her so much of David's "Our family" Regina rolled her eyes on her seat as Emma laughed right in Snow's face, it was a bizarre experience for her "Look Mary Margaret you can't just expect me to fall into the family's honor code after a total of 10 hours of being part of it" Snow looked as if she had been hit with a 16-wheeler " You either want me to leave Regina to die here tonight or stay and keep her alive as I risk my own life, choose" Snow looked down again, Regina had never seen her so… meek, it was rather fulfilling even if she wasn't the one causing it, leave it to family to make her feel like the little nothing she was, Snow answered softly "You need to stay, It's the right thing to do" Emma dawned the rest of her drink and set the glass down, the right thing to do, of course, the savior must stay and protect even at the cost of her own life, even for the evil queen, such good human beings her parents were, protect serve and abandon your baby "Right, then Mary Margaret you need to leave" Regina took that as her cue "Oh and Snow please refrain of engaging in anything foul with your prince is my son's proximity, in fact why don't you bring him here, given that Emma has so kindly agreed to spend the night" Snow gaped at her "How dare you think I'd put my grands-""You will not bring him here because of the mob thing but I agree with Regina there's literally no doors in your apartment so just don't. Goodnight" Snow turned to Emma and as she was forming her retort she all but pushed her out and slammed the door after her.

"They're right you know, all this urge to protect me it's nauseatingly _charming_ for lack of a proper last name, you're already following the family's code of conduct", Emma walked back to the tumblers with whatever alcoholic beverages Regina preferred and served herself more previously sniffed whiskey "You're not exactly helping your case Regina" she smiled with the knowledge that she would live another night and might as well make the most of it by torturing the blonde "Is it genetic? Because risking your own wellbeing after just _finally_ meeting your parents to protect the woman who cause the separation in the first place is just not something I see being taught in the prisons of America" Emma swallowed her drink in one swig as she stared into Regina's eyes "You didn't do that, they did" Regina examined her as she left the room.

/

Emma jerked awake in her spot on the loveseat she's pulled into Regina's bedroom only to find her staring, creepily staring. "What?" Regina straightened her back in the bed and Emma couldn't help but take in the nightgown, all silk and lace, so easily removed, and the pillow-mused hair, of course the ultimate evil force looked good at all times, pending death included, she finally spoke again "What woke you Miss Swan?" Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes "Probably your gaze Your Majesty, do learn that staring is unbecoming" she enunciated her words paused and around a hundred percent done with Regina's attitude

"Do you feel it? Under your skin, burning, bursting" Emma smirked at her, she had no idea what was happening but the tone and the words just told her to roll with it, the amount of fucked up things in her life right now, whatever Regina was doing she was going to have fun with it, even if just to take her mind of the rest of it, if she was to die protecting the evil bitch let it be known that they had fun "All the time you had to fuck me Regina and you decide to act on it tonight? Is this your last wish?" Regina raised an eyebrow and crawled forward leaving her sheets behind, strong thighs coming to view "Why? Will you comply?" she all but purred as she sat in the edge of the bed and pulled her legs from under herself, she let them dangle a bit before crossing them swiftly, Emma cursed her eyes for only catching the knee movement in the gesture, "maybe" her mouth was going dry too fast, that was not going as planned, Regina was winning, she brought her hand up and placed it on Emma's palm, moved it to the pulse of her wrist before letting out a throaty laugh "I meant the magic" Emma was staring into her eyes "huh?""Do you feel the magic under your skin? Burning, bursting" Emma saw her arteries light up under Regina's touch and broke out of the daze "What the fuck are you doing to me?" Regina pulled back "Me? Nothing, something brought magic and it woke you up so I asked if you felt it, the magic I meant, but your mind was rather occupied. I'm glad to know the option is there for me to use it though" Emma groaned as she saw the glow fade and Regina climb back into her bed, the glow coursing through her veins too, down her legs, she covered herself "Do learn that _leering_ is unbecoming, goodnight Miss Swan, may your trust in my not killing you and teleporting away with Henry let you have a long night's rest" Emma did all the staring for what was left of the night.

/

"May I ask when is this trial being held? I'm growing rather tired of seeing nothing but these walls and you" She feigned disinterest "and all these mobs had lost their drive, or perhaps their nerve as of the purple giant cloud that brought magic, you were asleep, wouldn't remember" Emma kept quiet, how dare this woman curse all these shitting people and demand time in the sun right now, Regina kept pushing "and I am beyond sure you would like some bonding time with mommy and daddy that didn't include me eavesdropping from the next room, of _my_ house, maybe it would help with the constantly yelling issue""I don't need any bonding time"

Emma took a swig straight out of the bottle of whiskey she now paraded across the house, she had gone 28 years without parents and she was pretty self-sufficient, the constant urging of Snow and David to move back in with them was incredibly unnerving and she wanted nothing than to tell them to fuck off and leave but Henry kept calling her and saying things like _Emma I miss you and my mom_ or _is she going to get beheaded? That__'__s what they do in movies_ and it was breaking her heart but she couldn't reassure him of anything because it was a fucked up place they were in, filled with fucked up people who did fucked up things and said it was for the best.

"Miss Swan don't for a moment believe you hold any power here, as you are right now washed up drunk and in a pathetic parental issue space I could simply walk out of here, and were I to actually cause you any harm believe me dear your body would be nowhere to be found, I am merely dancing to yours and Snow White's tune because I want to see my son at least once again before you and your peasants decide to rid yourselves of me and my survival instinct actually kicks in and I find myself in a beach somewhere in the pacific, -she could do that. Henry didn't deserve to see her murder all his bloodline. She could run this time, for him she would surrender- so if you may let me see Henry before my dramatic exit out of your lives I would be grateful in the way that I will not kill you all but let you move on with _my_ son who I suppose would be grateful that he's back where he belongs in the charming gene pool. You should all settle on Nolan, it's a nice last name" her voice faltered a bit at that but she was still imposing -not that the other woman cared-

Emma stood up abruptly and leaned over to her "Oh yes your royal bitchiness do be so kind and not kill us because any normal person sees not killing as a fucking favor, and yes poof away from your goddamned kid and say it's because it is best for him!" Emma was shaking, the liquid in the bottle swirling to the point of spilling through the tall neck, Regina pushed her with a force Emma had never seen on her "Don't you dare tell me what's best for my son, what do you suppose I do, stay put and let him watch the arrow pierce through my skull? He might as well cope with his mother being a coward that with the mental image of his heroes successfully assassinating her""You fucking fight back Regina, not with your stupid power plays but you can just I don't know play stupid and apologize to see if they will fucking let you live Jesus Christ all you do is insult Mary Margaret and yell at me and demand shit so yeah you'll get killed. Swallow your fucking pride and be there for your son because I can't take care of him I'm a fucking mess and you're a fucking mess but our messes complement each other and at least the kid won't be parentless!"

As if by the volume of the sound all the glass in the room shattered, including that of the bottle in her hands, it left deep cuts and blood was mixing with amber liquid on the floor, Regina stared at it and collected herself "Do make sure you get that magic on check and hope your parents didn't hear you from the other side of the town giving advice on how to stay alive to the evil queen" she turned and Emma grabbed her upper arm with her still-whole hand "Those people are not my fucking parents, just as I am not Henry's mother and I will not let you fucking die and leave him to them" Regina sneered "Why I thought you were more than ready to take him away around last week, and they're just so _pure,_ what can they possibly do but love a child""Throw it to the fucking wolves to save themselves" Regina grinned and raised an eyebrow as Emma lowered her eyes and let go of her arm, if she had to use the savior's mommy and daddy issues to get her son, so be it. Worse had been done by better people, _babies had been thrown to the wolves_ by better people. She turned and walked off the room, her heels stepping dangerously on shards of glass "Do make sure you clean your messes in my house Miss Swan" She scoffed "like fuck I will, you should make me a new hand""Make it yourself"

/

"Emma you've here over a month! You need to come home" "You mean like Boston and shit right? Because there is no way you're calling your house home I didn't sleep there more than I slept in my car" Mary Margaret was looking at Emma like she's looked at her for the last weeks, like she's a coke and the living room of Regina's house is the Sahara mixed with the sun itself or something "Emma home is your family" Emma smiled at her and it was like the ocean had decided to take a vacation to the Sahara/sun "oh you mean Henry" Straight up sand again "And Me. And David, your father" "Yeah we haven't really bonded because I'm at work all the time I know, we'll get there. Someday, after a DNA test maybe, we need to set it up" Mary Margaret's -Snow White's? Man who cares- mouth opened a little and her eyes glazed and one eyebrow actually quivered, Emma would have loved a photo to show Regina who was talking to Henry on her weekly hour and was not that bad overall when tipsy and bored and starved for human contact or what she had playfully –hopefully- called it: outsider fresh blood, Mary Margaret spoke softly "Emma... A DNA test? Don't you believe? But ...You have my chin and David's eyes and... And... Emma" she was going to tell her she was joking and apologize, she really was but then Snow White took over, all righteousness and royal might "it's all this time with Regina. She's poisoning your mind. I am your mother Emma and David, your father, he loves you so much he can't even visit you because it hurts him to see you be like ... this. You've put yourself in jail for...for nothing no one will get near her when her magic could eradicate us all. You have to come home. Get your stuff" Emma let out a breath, she was in a good mood, she really was, Regina had made breakfast for her too because Henry was coming and he was living on Snow's whatever and there was a great cartoon rerun from her glory days and there had been no magic burst in a few weeks. Life was acceptable, certainly better than her teenage years.

But as Snow went on her rant she could feel something was about to happen. "Leave" "Emma-" "Double M, Snow, whatever, mother. Leave." She was practically vibrating in her spot but Snow was backing out with a little smile in her face despite the taut anger in the rest of her body, probably because she had never been called mother before, "Henry? We're going" a small voice called from inside the house "Can I stay? Mom is making lunch and Emma is here to protect me and school is going to start again and my stuff is here and I think mom is good now an-""Henry we have talked about this sweetie, Let's go, say goodbye to your mother and Regina" Emma growled at that, Snow apparently didn't hear her and just moved to hug her goodbye as Henry sulked his way out of the mansion muttering "Bye Emma" she followed with her own meaningful words Emma didn't listen to and walked out slamming Regina's fancy door with unnecessary force.

Emma could feel something rolling out of her and she slammed her eyes shut willing her rage to a stop, not that it was working, she was pacing in the living room carefully avoiding all the damn glass Regina kept there, for someone with a kid there were a lot of vases and fancy crystal shit, she turned to pace back and there was a trail of mist in her path, it was a blue-ish white-ish fog and the smell she couldn't really place it but she could recognize it, and it was coming off her, the mist was coming of her skin and she could not make it stop as hard as she tried and boy was she trying hard, so hard there was buzzing around her, either the shit ton of glass was buzzing or she was but there was buzzing and the mist was fogging up her vision and the smell was begging her to be placed and she just couldn't couldn't couldn't and then it all stopped.

"What the fuck?" Emma doubled over put her hands in her knees and just breathed in and out like it was a newfound action, "Well you seemed like you were about to explode dear and my patience is running thin, I do not wish to rebuild my house exactly before I die" Emma looked up to Regina who was calmly speaking from beside, well, herself, misty skin and all, "What the fuck?" Regina moved towards her -like real her not statue her, what the fuck- "A simple stasis spell for you to _cuss_ out all that anger in say five minutes? Ten? Just enough for you to scream and try to punch things without actual damage" Emma cringed "What did you do to me?""Separated your body and your mind for a little while, have fun, you can even walk through walls""Regina what the fuck is happening to me, I'm evaporating over there" Regina gave her a toothy smile "oh please, you're just sweating off all that magic you never use, smells like angst" Emma let out a long puff of breath "Regina I could kill a man right now do not fuck with me and tell me how to stop this shit" she sat down, apparently she was at her most bitchy with her legs crossed and her chin tilted up "why I told you scream a little, cuss like you do and tell me when you're ready to get back in your body without making my living room explode""I need a permanent solution""well I would say take it easy, you can't go putting your little savior heart through those kinds of stress sessions, eat some salad, meditate, Henry has the whole soundtrack of Avatar the Airbender you probably know the thing the ones that are not blue, it's in his iPod, it is very relaxing mostly, go look In his room" Emma tried to kick off a chair, tried being the operative word since her leg went right through the wood "God fucking damn Regina I'm not going to become a monk I need you to help me control this magic shit" Regina hummed, "Regina for fuck's sake""Say please""Fuck. Will you please do me the honor of helping me control my magic your royal highness I would be eternally grateful to your majesticness""Now you're just overselling it, but okay. Are you ready to go back in your body Miss Swan?" "Yeah ok"

As Emma touched the chair she had tried to kick earlier Regina thought that perhaps having Swan in her house learning magic from her was not such a bad idea.


End file.
